Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a battery pack that is improved in weldability between an electrode lead and a bus bar, which are coupled to battery cells adjacent to each other, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries refer to chargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable. The secondary batteries are being widely used in the high-tech electronic fields such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
Secondary batteries are being proposed to solve air pollution due to existing vehicles that use fossil fuels. That is, such a secondary battery for vehicles uses a battery pack in which a plurality of battery cells are connected to each other in series or parallel.